Oscura y cruel locura
by Enigma07
Summary: Cuando la locura te abraza es difícil distinguir la realidad.


**Disclaimer´s:** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.

.

* * *

 **Oscura y cruel locura**

.

.

.

 _Mi cabeza duele demasiado. Mis piernas no tienen la fuerza para mantenerme en pie. Me cuesta respirar, y mis manos, no puedo moverlas, están sujetas a mi espalda._

 _Quiero llorar. Quiero llorar y olvidarlo todo._

 _Quiero olvidar el por qué estoy aquí encerrada. Quiero borrar de mi memoria el día en que te conocí._

 _No, espera un momento, ¿ese día realmente estabas ahí?_

 _Los sollozos escapan estrangulados de mi garganta. No deseo escuchar mi dolor, mi llanto por tu perdida, pero necesito hacerlo. Necesito recuperarme. Superarte._

 _Es verdad que tú has muerto, ¿eso es cierto?_

 _Oh, detente, acaso, ¿ellos me mienten y tú sigues ahí fuera? ¿Aún me sigues esperando como en la primera cita cuando llegue tarde?_

 _¿Por qué ya no respondes? Lo único que haces es quedarte en aquel rincón, observándome llorar y hablar sola. ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a visitarme? No deberías hacerlo si nunca piensas hablarme. Nunca respondes a mis preguntas, es irritante._

 _Siempre fuiste serio, callado, distante, pero no conmigo. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Quién de nosotros ha cambiado?_

 _El monstruito raro y loco si tenía un noble corazón. Me entregó su corazón a mí para que lo cuide. Entonces… ¿Por qué ya no tengo tu corazón? Acaso, ¿no lo he cuidado bien? Lo destruí, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no me hablas y me miras con tristeza… Ahora lo comprendo. Rompí tu corazón. Yo soy el monstruo en esta historia._

 **…**

 _Ya no sé si es de día o de noche. Si se encuentra el sol o la luna en el cielo. Desde aquí no puedo saber si llueve o si los pájaros están cantando. Si sigue habiendo personas en el mundo, claro, además de las enfermeras y médicos que constantemente vienen a esta habitación, tan blanca como muchos imaginan el cielo. El paraíso, el lugar dónde las almas buenas van cuando mueren._

 _¿Iré al cielo cuando muera? Tal vez, ya este muerta. Todo lo que me rodea es blanco. Y no puedo ver ni oír nada del exterior. Es probable que todos los que estemos en habitaciones como esta, estemos ya muertos._

 _¿Así que volviste después de todo? ¿Vas a hablarme o seguirás en esa absurda abstinencia de silencio?_

 _Oh, ya veo. Vienes a irrumpir en mi pedazo de cielo y todo lo que haces es ignorar mi presencia ¡Estupendo! ¡Maravilloso!_

 _Bien, yo tampoco seguiré hablando._

 _Tus ojos no se apartan de mi figura. Siguen siendo tan claros y hermosos. Estoy segura que me estoy sumergiendo en ellos. Son como el agua clara del mar._

 _Aguamarina._

 _Me gustan, me tranquilizan. Me dan paz, a diferencia de este cielo cuando tú te vas._

"— _No me dejes sola, Gaara."_

 _Tú sonríes. Tu sonrisa también me gusta._

 _Me gustas._

 _Me gustas un poco más que ayer. Y mañana, seguramente, un poco más que hoy. No sé, pero esto es como enamorarme por primera vez. Cada día con más intensidad, pasión y desenfreno. Es algo que corre por mis venas y me es imposible frenar porque, ¿recuerdas? Mis manos siguen sujetas._

 **…**

 _Las agujas me asustan. No quiero que sigan atravesando mi piel con ellas. Prometiste protegerme, ser mi escudo, mi defensa, ¿ya no te importo como antes? ¿No interesa si me dañan? A veces me harta interrogarte, cuando sé que no abrirás la boca para responderme._

 _No esta del todo mal, después de todo, poder dormir algunas horas de más. Total, no hay mucho que hacer aquí, entre estas cuatro blancas, suaves e inmaculadas paredes. Dormir es hasta tentador._

 _Dormir, dormir y dormir._

 _Soñar, escapar y volar._

 _Nadar en tu mirada y perderme en un mundo onírico o volver a la realidad, quién sabe._

"— _Nos vemos en unas horas, Gaara."_

 _Todo se esta tornando oscuro y el silencio sigue predominando en el ambiente. Sin embargo, todo vuelve a ser blanco en cuanto levanto mis parpados. Puedo descansar tranquila, sé que nada cambiará, todo seguirá tal cual esta. Tal cual lo voy a dejar._

 _Pero antes, confieso que me encantaría pintar estas paredes… como pinté las de aquel cuarto… Tan bonito y sin estrenar._

 **…**

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella, doctor?

—La paciente Sakura sigue en el mismo estado de cuando ingreso —El médico de cabellos de color gris plata revisó la tabla médica que sostenía en sus manos—, su estado de animo es cambiante, suele reír como enfadarse y gritar de un momento a otro. Suele hablar sola durante mucho tiempo, llora y en más de una ocasión intentó autolesionarse, por lo cual tuvimos la imperiosa necesidad de recurrir a la camisa de fuerza, lo siento mucho. —Agregó, observando a la persona que regularmente iba, cargada de esperanza, al lugar donde se hallaba la chica de cabellos color rosa.

—¿Puedo verla? —Preguntó la chica de mirada triste.

—Claro, pero solo desde la ventana.

La chica asintió y siguió al médico.

—Sakura ahora esta dormida. Tuvimos que sedarla.

La chica dejó de escuchar la explicación del médico en cuanto sus ojos cayeron sobre la figura, recostada en un rincón, de aquella horrible habitación.

—Sakura… —Murmuró.

De sus claros ojos la lluvia empezó a descender.

—No lo merecías…Nunca debió suceder aquello. Aquel día nunca debió existir… —Sus manos se apoyaron contra el vidrio de la pequeña ventana que le permitía observar a su hermana. —No debes estar aquí y Gaara tampoco… En el lugar donde está.

 **…**

" _Sakura… ven… vamos, Sakura…corre…Date prisa"._

— _Toma mi mano, Sakura._

— _¿Gaara? —Pregunté dudosa. —¿Ya no estas enojado conmigo?_

— _Nunca estuve enojado, cariño. —Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, casi era imperceptible su tacto contra mi piel._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué no me hablabas?_

— _No podía hacerlo —Respondió con seguridad—, y aunque lo hiciera no me escucharías._

— _¿Por qué no lo haría, Gaara? —Interrogué con inquietud._

— _Porque no estábamos en el mismo plano._

— _No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Si no querías hablarme, simplemente debes decirlo, no mentirme. —Me crucé de brazos._

— _Estaba muerto…—Su mirada se posó sobre mí. —Estamos muertos, pero estamos juntos al fin._

— _¿Estoy muerta? —Tartamudeé._

— _El accidente, ¿no lo recuerdas? Morí aquel día, Sakura, morí en el accidente… Yo no quería alejarme de ti, lo siento._

 _Los recuerdos resurgieron de lo más profundo de la mente de Sakura, haciéndola ver cada suceso que pasó aquella noche. El choque, los gritos, la sangre, Gaara…_

— _Intenté olvidarte, pero no pude. —Murmuré._

— _Lo sé. —Él se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos. Era extrañamente cálido. —Todo el tiempo estuve contigo, cariño. —Besó mi frente._

— _Pero… —Dirigí mi mirada a la de Gaara. —No siempre te vi._

— _Antes no estabas cerca de la muerte. Te resignaste, te dejaste consumir por el dolor, y aunque me intentaste olvidar, todo el tiempo dudabas. Me amas y ese amor te condujo a la locura. No soportaba verte allí. Era mi culpa. Dolía._

— _Siempre te amé y te amo, no podía olvidarte aunque quisiera. —Suspiré. —No quiero que nos vuelvan a separar. No quiero que seamos una lamentable loca y un triste fantasma. Solo quiero estar contigo, no importa dónde, mientras nuestras manos sigan enlazadas para siempre. —Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas. —No me sueltes de nuevo._

 _Gaara apretó con ternura mi mano, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Unidas otra vez nuestras manos._

— _Nunca. —Aseguró._

 _Un hilo nos unía, un hilo que perduró intacto más allá de la locura y la muerte._

 _Más allá de cualquier obstáculo, porque estábamos destinados a pertenecernos hasta el final, toda la eternidad. Sin líneas, sin límites ni barreras de por medio._

 _Nunca importó el cómo, simplemente importó que nos volviéramos a tomar de las manos._

— _Gaara —lo llamé antes de seguir avanzando hacía aquel lugar tan abismal a donde me encontraba con anterioridad—, ¿crees que podremos conocerlo?_

— _¿A quién, cariño?_

— _Al niño. —Respondí con obviedad. —¿estará enfadado por lo que hice?_

— _¿Cuál niño, Sakura?_

— _El niño que estaba en mi vientre. —Apunté a aquel lugar donde una gran mancha roja cubría la zona._

 _Él se quedó con la mirada fija en mi vientre, no sabría decir por cuánto tiempo, ya que aquí no existe tal cosa. Sólo podía notar como aquel manto negro se acercaba y poco a poco nos envolvía._

 _Lo último que recuerdo es como Gaara apretó con mucha fuerza mi mano._

 _._

* * *

Hola, no hay mucho que decir, simplemente que: todo review es bienvenido.

Besos y abrazos. Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta locura.


End file.
